


Unresolved Feelings

by Caffeinated_Artist



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romantic Interest, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Artist/pseuds/Caffeinated_Artist
Summary: This is just a spin on the Mandalorian TV series involving Olaana Vaar, my Jedi Knight (SWTOR).The idea just hit me and I kept writing.This is rare for me, lately, so I went with it.There will be smut in the next chapter (If I can get one out).But, I hope you enjoy this first chapter.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 37





	Unresolved Feelings

It was an unlikely turn of events. 

A Mandalorian and a Jedi Knight. 

The pairing was unusual, unorderly.

Their first meeting had been his attempt to assassinate her.  
He knew little of the job, only that it needed to be executed and without fail. 

However, he did fail.  
Miserably. 

He found himself contemplating that decision, ever since.  
Conflicted, in the way he let things unfold.  
But, it had been too late. 

A few months in and the pair had a connection.  
An unlikely friendship, a blooming interest. 

He knew she was trouble, but he did nothing to stop it.  
What was he supposed to do? 

He was weak in the eyes of the woman that stood in front of him on that day, drawn to her unique features. 

The color of her lekkus, similar to her face. The patterns were exquisite, as were the Togrutas.  
Her albino hue claimed the majority of her characteristics. Somehow, befitting of her azure complexion. 

At the time, the two agreed to journey together to Sorgan.  
For the most part, it was a peaceful planet. Rumored to be a settlement for those who seek a quiet life. 

Olaana agreed to live there.  
She wanted nothing more than a life far from Tython.  
The Mandalorian thought this to be odd. A Jedi interested in a life away from the Temple. 

You don't hear that every day. 

He knew little to nothing of her background, her reason.  
He simply heeded her request. 

She had nothing to offer but her assistance. An agreement to employ her skills in combat, when needed. 

Which, in their case, had been often. 

She was useful. That much he couldn't deny.  
Nonetheless, there was something more. An impression that he couldn't quite place. 

Consequent to their arrival, he instructed the child and his companion to rest in the ship while he searched for lodging.  
However, they refused to comply. 

"Whatever," He sighed. "Keep up." 

Securing her blades against her back, Olaana scoops the child into her arms as she steps off the ramp. 

As the three of them caravan through the trees, they approach a charming village. 

”Let the little one eat.” the Jedi aired. 

He was still but a child. A growing one, at that. 

The Mandalorian didn't speak.  
However, he did acknowledge the fact. 

Setting foot inside the neat hut, they take the first table available. 

A woman approaches, wiping her hand on the stained cloth. "Welcome, travelers! Can I interest you in anything?" 

"Bone broth, for the little one." 

"Make that two," Olaana ordered. 

"Oh, well, you're in luck. I just took down a grinjer. So, there's plenty." Her optimism was to be admired. "Can I interest you in a porringer of broth as well?" 

"Just the two." 

Olaana couldn't help but think, of course, she'd never seen the Mandalorian eat.  
They weren't allowed to remove their helmets.  
It was their code, their way, their religion. 

"Very well." 

He nods, ever so slightly, "That one over there. When did she arrive?" 

The woman seems frantic, shrugging off his inquiry with a vague statement. "I've seen her here the last week or so." 

Nevertheless, he pressed on. "What's her business here?" 

"Business?" She chuckled. "Oh, well, there's not much business in Sorgan, so I can't say." 

He tossed another credit against the table and the woman’s tone shifted.  
She thanked the masked man, followed by the promise of speedy delivery. 

"And just like that, they disappear." Olaana teased, hinting toward his latest interest. 

He didn't waste time, "Watch the kid." 

"Of course." She mutters, an exaggerated eye-roll as she gazed at his back.

She and the child received their orders, taking a sip of the freshly brewed concoction, “This is delicious," Olaana's hushed enthusiasm only reaches the ears of the youth beside her, and it coos, resulting in their exchange. 

She smiled, her tender stare stimulating the youngling’s affection. 

It reaches out, a giggle eliciting from its throat. 

That’s when she’d realize her colleague had yet to return.  
Ascending from the wooden furniture, she takes the child in hand, exiting the tavern. 

She trails through, in search of her comrade and the duo stopped short of the action, silently observing, as the unidentified woman and Mandalorian proceeded their assault against one another. 

Olaana clears her throat, bringing their heated interaction to a halt, “Are you done?” 

“Well.” The woman breathes and his clandestine eye catches her tone. 

“You want some soup?” He offers. 

We sauntered inside, retreating into the shack, and seizing our table.  
The woman, who identifies as Cara, gives insight into her previous life. 

"Saw most of my action mopping up after Endor," She started. "Mostly Ex-Imperial Warlords." 

She was sharp, straight to the point. 

Just like him, Olaana thought. 

The realization of their similarities as Cara spoke, ensued a bitter taste in the back of her throat. 

She had been lost in thought, unable to assimilate the weighted sensation against her chest. 

He knocked the table with his knuckle, “Well, looks like this planet’s taken.” 

Nightfall, he began minor repairs on the vessel, while the twosome entertained each other.  
Olaana had been like a mother to the lad and he was grateful for the time she invested. She could have simply dismissed the child’s existence, kept to herself.

She babbled and cooed, earning herself blissful vibrations from the youth's lips. 

Their gleeful trade grinds to a prompt standstill, consequent to the approach of two foreign men. 

Olaana keeps the child guarded, carrying it inside. 

”Excuse me, sir.” the man approaches with caution. 

He didn't postpone his task, ”There something I can help you with?” 

"Uh, yeah." He was nervous, but his behavior read despair.

Olaana strides out of the aircraft, regarding the men that conversed with the Mandalorian.  
Their look of suffering, apparent to the woman that stood to observe their conversation. 

They were krill farmers, their village had been raided. 

He denied their request, their cry for help.  
Until their mention of the ride back.  
This, indeed, piqued his interest, ”Where do you live?” 

The foreigner responded, dissatisfied. ”On a farm. Weren't you listening?” 

”They’re farmers.” Olaana remarks, taking another step forward as the set laid eyes on her. 

They were in awe.  
Her elements set her apart from any being they’ve ever come in contact with.  
Her indigo skin complimented her porcelain tint, ”We--Yeah.” 

The Mandalorian had been fortunate that his expressions were hidden behind the veil. ”In the middle of nowhere?” 

”Yes.” 

”You have lodging?” 

”Yeah. Absolutely.” Relief swept through the unfamiliar men, a sense of hope replaced their lingering doubt. 

”Good. Come up and help.” He whirled and the men were eager to obey. They loaded their hovering craft with the items required, before setting off. 

Cara’s displeasure was understandable.  
They were helping a small village, in exchange for lunch money, as she so tastefully put it.  
Regardless, she didn't refuse.  
Money is stringent and hard to earn for an ex-shock trooper. 

Olaana did her best to ignore the compliment that was voiced by her partner.

The youngling leans against her, gazing at the stars as the four of them began to nod off. 

Dawn, followed by an immediate stop had been the thing to wake them. 

The kids rush toward them, thrilled by their arrival, ”They’re here!” 

They depart into their respective cabins, as the offspring spend time with the child.  
Cara and Olaana had little to place. 

Still, Cara kept to herself. 

Olaana reaches the Mandalorian, stalling, as she took note of the woman inside, and she couldn't quite make out their dialogue. 

Suddenly, she felt her stomach sink. 

Uneasy.  
Yet, she couldn’t quite identify the sensation. 

Deep breath.  
In and out. 

The woman inside proceeded to set the viewing. ”Sorry that all we have left is the barn.” 

”This will do fine.” 

”I stacked some blankets over here.” She notified, glancing over her shoulder. 

”Thank you. That's very kind.” His sentences were short and sweet. 

Why, exactly, was Olaana hiding?  
She could have effortlessly strolled into the room without apprehension.  
Yet, here she was, silently observing, eavesdropping on their conversation, and with every interchange, Olaana felt more and more uncomfortable by the second. 

The brilliant woman introduced her daughter, Winta, and as she explained the reason for the Mandalorian’s arrival, Olaana decided against her direction.


End file.
